Truth or dare,sialan!
by AKane Moe MoE
Summary: Awalnya naruto hanya berniat mampir keruang osis untuk sekedar minta tanda tangan sekretaris osis aka Hyuuga Neji, namun naas baginya ketika ia baru sampai ia ditarik oleh beberapa anggota osis untuk ikut bergabung dalam permainan mereka. /kau ingin kupeluk dan kucium?," tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidiki./ Sasunaru fic. Oneshoot. Yaoi. tidak suka silakan tekan tombol back.


**Truth or dare, sialan!**

**Disclaimer : **ini milik si Masashi Kishimoto. Jadi minta izin, pakai tokohnya yach mbah!

**Genre : **Romance and humor? Maybe yes maybe no.

**Pairing : **Sasunaru

**Rated : T**

**Warning : **shonen-ai, Yaoi, cerita yang ngawur ngidul, serta segala tetek bengek yang gak sesuai realita. Jadi jika gak suka silahkan tekan tombol back.

Naruto bukan tipe orang yang suka memainkan permainan macam yang kini ia lakukan sekarang. Tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur. Ia terpaksa ikut karena harga diri dari ke laki-lakiannya terus saja dihina. Oke, mungkin Naruto yang bodoh karena ia mudah sekali terbawa emosi dan terlalu berpikiran dangkal hingga ia termakan perkataannya. Baiklah... daripada kita menunggu lama mari kita mulai.

Awalnya naruto hanya berniat mampir keruang osis untuk sekedar minta tanda tangan sekretaris osis aka Hyuuga Neji, namun naas baginya ketika ia baru sampai ia ditarik oleh beberapa anggota osis untuk ikut bergabung dalam permainan mereka. Awalnya Naruto menolak tapi salah seorang anggota osis yang juga teman sekelasnya aka Inuzuka kiba memaksanya dan jika Naruto tak ikut kiba akan mengata-ngatainya kalau ia pengecut, pecundang, gak jantan, tititnya kecil-oke, ini mulai keluar jalur- dan segala macam hinaan kurang ajar yang dilontarkan pemuda setengah anjing itu, yang membuat Naruto naik darah dan tanpa pikir panjang tanpa memikirkan resiko kedepannya ia ikut dalam permainan itu.

Saat ini Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Sakura, Shikamaru, dan juga karin duduk bersila dilantai osis membentuk lingkaran dengan sebuah botol minuman bersoda terkenal berada tepat ditengah lingkaran tersebut.

"baiklah mari kita mulai!," ujar Kiba bersemangat.

"biar aku yang putar," kata Gaara memulai pertama kali. Botol itu diputar dan berhenti tepat kearah Shikamaru.

"truth or dare?," tanya Gaara.

"truth," kata Shikamaru enteng.

"hnmm... baiklah! Siapa diantara kita semua yang ada disini yang paling ingin kau bunuh?," tanya Gaara sableng. Semuanya menatap horor pada pertanyaan Gaara. Sementara Shikamaru hanya menguap tak terlalu peduli.

"cepat jawab!," ujar Kiba penasaran.

"Kau," kata Shikamaru ambigu.

"aku?, kau bercanda," tanya Kiba dengan wajah khawatir. Sementara Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

"kenapa kau ingin membunuhku?," tanya Kiba tak terima.

"karena kau berisik dan itu menganggu tidurku," kata Shikamaru yang membuat semua orang bungkam.

"ba..aaiklah! mari kita mulai lagi,"kata Naruto mulai memutar botolnya. Dan ujung botol tersebut berhenti tepat dihadapan Neji. Neji sontak kaget ketika ujung botol itu mengarah padanya

"baiklah, truth or dare?," kata Naruto dengan bersemangat. Dalam otaknya kini tersusun rencana yang berisi pertanyaan menjebak dan juga hukuman yang memalukan untuk si sekretaris osis ini.

" hah, baiklah mung..kin truth," ujarnya sambil memanjatkan doa kepada tuhan berharap kalau Naruto tidak memberikan pertanyaan menjebak untuknya.

"berikan pertanyaan yang sulit Naruto," ujar Sakura antusias.

"buat dia mati kutu Naruto," kata karin bersorak gembira.

"oke..oke tenang! Begini Neji- senpai selama ini kau amat sangat populer dikalangan gadis remaja karena kau tampan dan juga keren. Jadi yang ingin ku tanyakan adalah apa rahasia agar rambutmu seindah itu?," ujar Naruto yang membuat semua orang disana cengok seketika.

"apa yang kau lakukan bodoh? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu," tanya Sakura dengan emosi.

"harusnya kau tanyakan sesuatu yang lain seperti segala kebiasaan buruknya atau apa yang ia paling takuti atapun orang yang dia suka, dasar bodoh," ujar Karin tak kalah heboh dari Sakura.

"tap..pppii, aku penasaran dengan rahasia keindahan rambut Neji senpai," kata Naruto meringkuk ketakutan.

"hey, tenang lah! Itu hak naruto ingin bertanya apa. Jadi please... biarkan aku menjawab pertanyaan Naruto," kata Neji merasa lega ketika pertanyaan Naruto tak sampai menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Sementara Sakura dan Karin hanya menatap sinis kearah Neji seolah mata itu berkata' hari ini kau selamat, senpai'.

"baiklah Naruto rahasia rambut indahku ini cukup kau berikan multi vitamin tiap hari teratur 2 kali sehari pagi dan sebelum tidur, berikan bahan alami seperti gel lidah buaya dengan campuran minyak zaitun seminggu sekali itu cukup jika kau tak sibuk dan yang paling penting kau harus rajin membersihkan rambutmu," jawab Neji sambil membelai-belai rambutnya. Sementara Naruto hanya menganggukan kepala seolah ia mengerti dengan ucapan Neji walaupun sebenarnya tak ada satupun perkataan Neji yang nyangkut diotaknya atau hanya sekedar lewat telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri.

"baiklah sekarang giliranku," ujar Sakura merampas botol yang tadi akan diambil Kiba.

"hey sekarang giliranku!," kata kiba ingin merebut botol yang kini berada ditangan sakura.

"kau ingat dengan pepatah 'ladies first'," ujar Sakura memberikan penekanan pada kata 'ladies first' sambil menatap Kiba dengan pandangan mengintimidasi seolah jika dengan pandangan mata tersebut kita dapat membunuh seseorang.

"ba ba...baiik..lah," ujar Kiba pasrah.

"baiklah mari kita mulai," botol itu mulai berputar dan mengarah tepat kearah Naruto. Naruto panik seketika dan Sakura tersenyum senang.

"baiklah Naruto, truth or dare?," ujar Sakura tersenyum senang setidaknya Sakura dapat balas dendam kepada Naruto yang dengan teganya meng-php-in dia dengan hukuman bodoh Naruto pada Neji.

"aaah... Sakura, Aku mau pulang. Nampaknya Kaasan memanggilku," kata Naruto mencoba menghindar.

"tidak bisa seperti itu Naruto. Kau harus sportif. Truth or dare?," kata Sakura yang diikuti dengan anggukan dari para pemain yang lain.

"tapi..tapi,"

"tak ada tapi-tapian. Cepat! Jawab Naruto!," kata Karin mulai tidak sabaran.

"trrutth," ujar Naruto terpaksa.

"siapa orang yang suka?," ujar Sakura sontak membuat wajah Naruto memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"apakah tidak ada pertanyaan yang lain?," tanya Naruto berharap Sakura akan mengubah pertanyaannya.

"Tidak, cepat jawab!," kata sakura mendesak Naruto.

"apakah aku bisa merubahnya jadi dare?," kata Naruto yang tidak bisa jujur dan memilih melaksanakan hal yang lain.

"hey," ujar kiba

"tak bisa begitu Naruto," kata Gaara mulai ikut menyahut.

"ingat naruto, sportif..sportif," ujar Neji mencoba mengingatkan. Sementara Shikamaru telah terlelap dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"hmmm... ," ujar sakura berpikir.

"baiklah, bolehlah.. bolehlah," tambah sakura membuat Naruto bernafas lega.

"Tunggu Sakura tidak bisa begitu," kata kiba tak terima-lagi-.

"aku yang punya hak disini, jadi kau diam saja anjing," ujar sakura dan sukses membuat Kiba diam seketika.

"baiklah Naruto, besok datanglah lebih awal dan tunggulah didepan gerbang sekolah tunggu sampai seseorang menyapamu -kecuali kita- dengan panggilan lengkapmu. Jika sampai jam masuk kelas dimulai tak ada satupun orang yang memanggil kau dengan nama lengkapmu berarti kau selamat tapi ketika seseorang ada yang memanggilmu dengan nama lengkapmu kau harus mengikuti orang tersebut seharian dengan memakai papan nama yang nanti akanku buatkan," kata sakura panjang lebar.

"oh...oke kalau begitu. Itu mudah," ucap Naruto yakin bahwa ia dapat melakukannya. Oh ayolah itu amat sangat mudah. Menunggu depan gerbang sekolah dan menunggu seseorang menyapamu dengan nama lengkapmu sampai bel masuk kelas itu berbunyi dan Naruto yakin tak ada satupun siswa yang menyapanya dengan nama lengkapnya. dan Naruto akan menyesali keputusannya.

0o0o akane moe moe o0o0

Naruto kini berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah. 5 menit lagi bel sekolah akan berdering. Sejak tadi pagi ia menunggu digerbang sekolah. Sungguh ternyata amat banyak sekali siswa yang menyapanya. Mulai dari memanggil namanya, marganya, bahkan kouhainyapun ikut menyapanya dengan panggilan senpai. Naruto baru sadar kalau ternyata dia cukup populer.

"tinggal sedikit lagi, maka aku menang. Sakura bersiaplah kehabisan uang sakumu sebulan...hahahaha," kata Naruto tertawa bahagia sambil membayangkan tambahan perjanjian yang diucapkan Sakura kalau ia akan mentraktir Naruto ramen tiap hari selama sebulan penuh ketika Naruto menang. Namun lamunannya buyar ketika Uchiha sasuke aka ketua osis sedang berdiri disampingnya sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Namikaze Naruto, kau tahu ini jam berapa hah?!," kata Sasuke menunjuk jam tangannya.

'deg'

"kenapa kau masih ada disini? Harusnya kau kembali ke kelasmu karena sebentar lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi," Kata Sasuke berwajah datar.

"hah! Tunggu dulu kau memanggil nama lengkapku?,"tanya Naruto tersentak kaget ketika orang yang paling tidak ia harapkan didunia ini justru memanggil nama lengkapnya.

"memang kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan namamu,heh?," ujar Sasuke tak mengerti. Sementara itu dibalik pohon Sakura, Karin,Kiba, Neji, Gaara, minus Shikamaru yang menghilang entah kemana tengah mengintip sambil bersorak gembira.

"yes berhasil, rencanaku berhasil!," kata Sakura kegirangan.

"jadi semua ini rencanamu? Astaga aku tak tahu kau akan sejenius itu Sakura,'' ujar karin memuji Sakura.

"tentu saja, aku tahu kebiasaan Sasuke yang akan menegur setiap anak yang tidak segera masuk kelas padahal jam pelajaran hampir dimulai dan kalian tahu ketika sasuke mengenal orang itu maka ia akan menegurnya dengan menggunakan nama lengkapnya," jelas sakura.

"mengapa kau bisa tahu hal sedetail itu?,"tanya kiba.

"aku sahabat Sasuke dan Naruto sejak sekolah dasar, jadi aku hafal kebiasaan mereka. Dan aku hanya 'membantu' mereka saja,tidak lebih," ujar Sakura sambil berjalan menjauh.

"membantu? Apa maksudmu?," tanya Neji sedikit kebingungan.

"Nanti kau juga akan mengerti, aku harus segera mempersiapkan hukuman untuk Naruto, nee," ucap Sakura sambil berlari menuju kelasnya.

0o0o Akane Moe Moe o0o0

"cepat kenakan itu Naruto," perintah Sakura.

"haruskah?," tanya Naruto ogah-ogahan.

"tentu saja, kau sudah sepakat. Dan aku harap kau bisa menepati kesepakatan kita naruto," Kata Sakura mengingatkan Naruto. Menghela Nafas lelah Naruto segera mengenakan papan Nama berukuran 30x30 cm. Dengan tulisan berwarna hitam yang berisi. 'tolong beri aku kasih sayang! Kumohon peluk dan cium aku'

"tapi kenapa harus ada kata 'peluk' dan 'cium'?," tanya Naruto.

"itu konsekuensi yang harus kau ambil dan kemarin kau setuju,bukan?," tanya sakura meyakinkan Naruto.

"uh...kau memang berniat mempermalukanku sakura," Kata Naruto. Sambil berjalan kearah ruang osis dengan ditemani sakura yang berada tepat disampingnya. Wajah naruto memerah. Ia malu ketika sepanjang perjalanannya orang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran, usil,dan tergoda(?). dan tak sampai 5 menit mereka sampai diruang osis.

"masuklah!," kata Sakura

"tapi, kau janji yach hanya sampai melihat reaksi Sasuke dan tak perlu mengikutinya seharian," tawar naruto.

"iya, kurang baik apa coba aku Naruto. Cepat masuk!," perintah Sakura dan mendorong tubuh Naruto kedalam Ruang Osis.

Saat pertama kali masuk yang ia pertama kali lihat adalah Sosok ketua osis yang kini mengenakan kaca Mata bacanya bersama tumpukkan berkas yang berada dihadapannya. Sasuke memijit pelipisnya yang mulai merasa lelah karena hampir tiap hari ia dihadapkan dengan tumpukan berkas yang entah apa isinya,nampaknya Sasuke belum menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Dengan perlahan naruto menghampiri Sasuke.

"Neji, coba kau cek lagi anggaran kita bulan kemarin. Nampaknya ada yang salah dengan perhitungan soal festival olahraga untuk bulan depan," ujar Sasuke tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukkan berkas. Sasuke menyangka kalau yang kini yang berada 1 ruangan dengannya adalah Neji.

"Sasuke,"panggil Naruto Lirih. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan kertas kearah Naruto yang kini berdiri dihadapannya tak lebih dari 3 meter.

"Naruto," sahut Sasuke memandang intens kearah Naruto. Terdiam cukup lama,naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan memulai pembicaraan

"hay, maaf menganggumu padahal kau sedang sibuk," kata Naruto yang sedikit merasa canggung. Sasuke tetap diam.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Maaf telah menganggu waktumu," ujar Naruto ingin beranjak dari suasana canggung ini.

"itu..., papan dadamu?," kata Sasuke mulai berbicara.

"ah ini...hahahaha, ini bukan apa-apa. Baiklah aku pergi dulu," ucap Naruto langsung menutup tulisan yang ada dipapan dadanya.

"tunggu!," kata Sasuke menghentikan langkah Naruto. Sasuke bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Naruto.

"coba aku lihat," kata sasuke datang mengambil papan nama naruto.

"ah, tak usah. Ini tak penting! Aku akan pergi dulu. Jika kau sibuk lebih baik teruskan saja pekerjaanmu," ujar Naruto.

"tolong beri aku kasih sayang! Kumohon peluk dan cium aku,"ucap Sasuke membaca tulisan yang berada dipapan dada milik Naruto.

"hahahaha...," Naruto hanya mampu tertawa garing.

"kau ingin kupeluk dan kucium?," tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidiki.

"tidak, bukan. Anu sebaiknya aku pergi," Jawab naruto mencoba menghindar.

"oh baiklah," sontak saja Sasuke memeluk Naruto sangat erat dan mengecup bibir Naruto berulang-ulang kali. Hanya kecupan bibir kebibir tidak lebih. Cukup lama kecupan itu terjadi bahkan naruto mulai terbiasa dengan perlakuan Sasuke justru Sasuke berhenti mengecupnya dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"sudah kupeluk dan kucium,apakah kasih sayang itu cukup?," kata Sasuke memasang wajah datar.

"ah, ya terima kasih," ucap Naruto canggung. Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tadi sepersekian menit sasuke memeluknya dan menciumnya sangat erat seolah tak ingin Naruto pergi dari sisinya namun setelahnya Sasuke memandangnya seolah ia adalah orang asing.

"sama-sama," ujar Sasuke masih memasang wajah datar.

"sebaiknya aku pergi. Jaa nee," Naruto akan pergi ketika Sasuke menahan tangannya dan menarik tubuh Naruto dalam pelukannya. Ia menarik wajah Naruto untuk berhadapan dengannya hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"kau tahu, mungkin mulai sekarang aku harus terbiasa memberikan kasih sayangku pada seorang Dobe yang kekurangan kasih sayang. Jadi saat kau butuh kasih sayang datanglah padaku karena aku akan selalu ada untuk memberikan kasih sayang untukmu," ujar Sasuke.

"tem..," ucap naruto terhenti ketika Sasuke mulai melumat bibirnya dengan amat sangat menuntut. Pelukkan mereka amat erat. Tak terlihat celah antara mereka berdua, tubuh mereka bagai menjadi satu dalam ikatan yang entahlah apa itu namanya.

Sementara itu...

"ekhm...Sakura,apa kau yakin baik-baik saja meninggalkan Naruto didalam bersama Sasuke?," kata Kiba dengan wajah blushing.

"kiba benar Sakura, Naruto bisa di 'dimakan hidup-hidup oleh Sasuke'," ujar Karin yang juga wajahnya tak kalah merah dari Kiba.

"biarkan 2 pasang sejoli itu memadu kasih teman-teman. Lagipula kupikir sudah cukup Sasuke menahan dirinya lagi," ucap Sakura Acuh. Oh ya...mereka bertiga saat ini ada di lab bahasa inggris yang bersebelahan dengan ruang osis. Di lab bahasa inggris ada sebuah kaca yang menghubungkan ruang osis dan lab bahasa yang mana kita dapat melihat apa yang terjadi di ruang osis tapi tidak dengan orang-orang diruang osis. Karena jika dilihat dari ruang osis maka kaca itu akan terlihat gelap. Dan kaca itu berada didekat langit-langit lab bahasa mereka yang mengintip kegiatan Sasunaru harus menyusun meja lab bahasa menjadi 2 baru mereka bisa melihat keadaan diruang osis

"menahan diri?," kata Kiba kebingungan.

"Sasuke sudah menyukai Naruto sejak kami masih kelas 4 sd dan sudah memiliki hasrat untuk memiliki Naruto saat itu. Tapi ia tak bisa karena takut menyakiti Naruto sehingga dia memilih menghindari Naruto dari pada melihat Naruto sakit. Jadi sejak smp hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto merenggang bahkan mereka tidak pernah berkomunikasi. Jadi jangan heran tadi kalian melihat Naruto amat canggung bersama sasuke," jelas Sakura.

"hah, benar dugaanku. Sasuke telah 'menyantap Naruto Hidup-hidup',"kata karin terus memperhatikan aktivitas Sasunaru.

"sial! Kenapa tidak kedengaran sich suara mereka," kata Kiba mendesah kecewa.

"hentikan mengintip mereka! Lebih baik kalian segera pergi sebelum sasuke memergoki kalian mengintip kegiatan intimnya dengan Naruto. Dia pasti akan marah," ucap sakura berjalan keluar.

"kau benar," ucap karin segera turun bersamaan dengan kiba.

"aku tak akan kuat melihat mereka terus menerus," sambung kiba.

"tapi tunggu dulu Sakura! Bukankah mereka belum jadian? Kenapa sasuke malah menyerangnya duluan?," ucap Karin ! Sasuke kau terlalu terburu-buru.

THE END

Fic kedua kane. Dan ini one shoot nyooo dan ternyata kane bisa selesaikan sekali duduk. Kuharap kalian suka. Pengennya sich bikin sekuel soalnya hubungan Sasunarunya masih ngegantung. Tapi itu terserah reader sekali. Please! RnR?


End file.
